Gold: We'll Miss You Once You're Gone
by BiohazardBrie
Summary: Intro to the story, this is about the Largo Children and how they move on from the night of the Opera, however Amber struggles to stay strong and composed as the loss of her father Rotti Largo strikes her deep, still...  Amber, Pavi, Luigi and Rotti .
1. Gold: We'll Miss You Once You're Gone

The Genetic Opera was one not to miss. If you weren't there it was probably because you were a nobody. At least in GeneCo's eyes that is. Everyone watched, whether they could afford to get in or not. The City of Sanitarium had floating monitors, recording live, how could one not watch? Even _The_Graverobber himself tuned in, and he was the most non conformist there was. Well, as we all know, that Genetic Opera, was a true finale. Well surely, there'll be more,-but none like that-no. Blind Mag, the voice of GeneCo, died, Nathan Wallace, father of Shilo Wallace, and best known as GeneCo's number one Repo-man; died. And, the man behind it all, the one who enforced everyone's latest life style, who proposed a new way of life, change, and glam, surgery as a fashion statement, died. Rotti Largo. Father of the infamous Largo children. Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo and Carmela Largo, currently known as Amber Sweet, newest heir of GeneCo. 

Yes, she snagged this titled for herself, swift as ever, quick as lightening. She now owns GeneCo. Amber Sweet that is. That's all grand and jolly, maybe if she can keep her word. The one she promised to the public. Of making a fresh change. Maybe she'll sober up, sharpen this life style, promote for what's better, finally get the Zydrate Support program up and running efficiently. But, a lot has to change, involving not only her and her lifestyle, but for the certain bonds she has made. And that all dates back to the alleys. Where her addicted started. 

However, this tale isn't about what Amber and her brothers had done for GeneCo, and the world it's self. Not just yet. Closing time, at the Opera and everyone piled out. Silent exit, not a whisper was proposed. And many think those bodies laid there to rest. What happened to them? Well, they got their proper burials. Even Rotti himself. Amber arranged for a private burial, she wanted no one there, but close friends of the Largo's co-workers of GeneCo, and of course the Largo's themselves. No media was to be invited. So no one knew much of it. All they knew was their over lord, devil or not, was put to rest.


	2. Gold: You Can't Run A Company Like This

_It had been nearly three and a half weeks since the burial of Rotti Largo, and about a good month after the Opera. What a fateful night, dreadful at best. Amber sat at her desk, formerly being her fathers. Her eyes were closed, cheeks stained with black, the drippings of her mascara ran down her pale face. Amber hadn't eaten properly in a few days, she was tired, and more so than ever, she was angry. Slowly she let her hand fall from under her chin, and to the small panel on her desk, in which she would use to contact her brothers. She pressed an index finger onto a big blue button, paging them. "Luigi, Pavi…please, come here…" She said softly, trying her best to hide her broken voice. She sat up straight, taking a tissue to her eyes and patting them down, then only to wipe the make up from off her face. She'd compose herself. Though it was obvious, she was in pain, her heart was heavy with some for of regret. She missed her father. Despite their general dysfunction. She was always, daddy's little girl._

_"Yeah, yeah we're on our way!" The belligerent voice responded, snapping Amber back into reality. Luigi became more of a right hand man for Amber, with less obedience. She had to admit, he made her look pretty good. Though he too, was missing his father. He'd rather not show it. He pulled Pavi along, forcing him away from one of the GENterns and off into the direction of Amber's office. "C'mon you horny fuck face, Amber is in need, and with how fucking delicate she's been lately, you best do the talking, I'm no good with prissy feelings and being sensitive!" Luigi instructed of his young brother._

_Pavi nodded, looking back at the GENtern. "Oh-a si, si…Amber has-a been very upset since-a the death of-a Papa, si…" He said sighing and walking along side Luigi. He held his hand held mirror tightly, preening himself as he slipped in passed the doors to Amber's office. "Sorella bella!" He said smoothly, in a light song like flow. He smiled at Amber. "Oh-a Amber, you-a look dashing today, si, Pavi likes-a what you-a have done with-a your hair!"_

_Luigi rolled his eyes and slammed a hand to his face, following Pavi in, and shoving passed him as he sat down on a chair, like always. The same ones positioned in their fathers office._

_Amber frowned. "You idiot, I haven't done my hair at all today, I woke up like this…" She said and took a deep breath. Amber pulled out some paper work and handed it to Luigi._

_Pavi shrugged. "O-oh-a, well it-a looks nice!" He said awkwardly and sat down, keeping his head down for a bit before deciding to distract himself with more self absorbed admiration of himself._

_Luigi looked over the paper work and glanced at Amber skeptically. "What is this, you couldn't have come up with all this in just a month?" He questioned and stood up, walking over to Amber's side. "Where did you find this?"_

_Amber pursed out her lips as she applied a gloss coating to them. She shrugged. "I'm not sure what it is, or how to enforce it just yet, but I found it!" She said. "Daddy must have written it out, for future GeneCo plans…" She stated. "Never got around to them…however, I know we should put his ideas to use, if we want to maintain this form of life…" Luigi nodded, he agreed, and he was best with paper work, he'd have to come up with a way to use his fathers ideas. Amber could propose them, and add to it. And, it was best they leave the stage acting and show for Pavi, Pavi wasn't good with these kinds of things. He was more of a pretty face, and good personality more so than the brains. They'd make him a topic of this all if needed._

_"So, where do we begin?" Amber slowly said standing up and walking over to get a glass of was the only thing keeping her going._

_Pavi sighed. "Sorella, I-a am sorry, but you can not-a do a thing until you take care of-a yourself, you-a look like a fate worse than-a death!" He said, hoping not to upset her. "Have you eaten lately?" He said, clearly concerned. "Sorella, Amber..per favore, be-a strong, you-a can cry, and talk to us, but-a bottling it up will-a not help!" Pavi said._

_Luigi huffed. "He is right, we all know you are upset about Pa's death!"_

_Amber pouted and sat down, putting her face in her hands. "I know…" She whispered and soon felt the warm hands of her brother pull her close._

_Pavi pulled her hair back as he held her. "Let's-a talk, Luigi…do-a stay for this, she-a needs you too, though she-a wont admit it!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Luigi sat beside them. "Fine!" And so they talked, Amber was weaker than they had thought at that moment. It would be a long night, and a long ways away before any new ideas would be sprouting from GeneCo._


	3. Gold: Recovery

A week and a half or so had passed, little had been heard from GeneCo- since Amber's little break down-but many had still been going in and out of the building for their routine or desperately awaited surgeries. Geneco would always be making its money, even in slower periods of the month. Tears and vast arguments fled through the already chaotic building, but it seemed finally, Amber and her brothers were ready to present something new and profound to GeneCo.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight, we, the Largo family and all of GeneCo appreciate it!" Amber spoke proudly, running her hands through her hair. She kept a confident smile on her face so the cameras would catch her at her best. "We welcome you here today in honor of GeneCo's new paths to be made, and remembrance in my father, Rotti Largo!" She stated, the rallied up crowd lost a bit of it's glow at the mention of Rotti. Amber rolled her eyes and continued her little speech. "We have so much better things to offer, and we promise to always make compromise for our world!" Luigi and Pavi stood at either side of the female Largo, every now and then addressing the audience with a smile or a wave. Nodding when she spoke of key points, bringing out certain props that helped explain Amber's new ideas, so on. Amber looked around at the course end of her speech, staying silent in case any one from the public eye had any questions. Like always-someone did.

Amber looked in the interviewers direction before having him pulled up on stage. "Your question?" She said in her most professional and calm voice. Amber had done this for years, she knew how to tackle every question-good or bad- and make it look excellent. She was one of the only Largo children, who took her negative media and turned it into something good, or made the media itself look stupid for 'lying'. She was quick witted like that, whether people believed her to be or not.

"Yes, Ms. Sweet, do tell us, the public wishes to know…" He said dramatically eying her up and down a few times with a wide grin. "You spoke of big changes for the company, which with your ideas you prove, and we all have faith you and your brothers will pull through with-we are excited, but..do tell us-…" He paused again and looked around. "Are you really willing to stay clean, as in, no more Zydrate, at least not in abusive levels?" He took a step back.

Amber had a horrible temper and she hated the media still thinking she was an addict. But she was, despite how she played it off in the past, it was obvious-everyone knew. Amber knew better, she wouldn't violently react, not in front of the media. Amber smiled and looked at him, then her crowd. "Well of course, I am making a change to stay clean, and I am pulling through with the 'Zydrate Support Network', everything about it will be official and true progress!" She said. "I've been clean since the day I took over GeneCo!" She said. And that had been a good near two months now. Still-looking back at it- she missed Graverobber, she hadn't seen him since. At that moment, she thought she'd pay him a visit later that day. No one said seeing him meant getting a hit. She'd drop by to say hi. '_Say hi only!'_ She thought to herself.

Pavi nudged her gently. "Sorella, Amber…" He said softly, giving the audience a smile, signifying everything was okay. She had spaced out and grew silent for a while.

Amber shook her head lightly, and nodded to the reporter. "So yeah, Amber Sweet..." She said referring to herself, no other. "Is in fact a clean member of GeneCo, no longer will there be a drug problem." She stated proudly. "so please everyone for the sake of your own health, and to join in my foot steps, Z-up responsibly!" She cheered out, the motto to the _Zydrate Support Network._ The crowd cheered and chanted the motto back, flashing cameras went off and the conference was to be over.

Luigi took a firm grasp on Amber's shoulders, directing her off the stage, and signaled for Pavi to follow. As much as the Largos like attention, they'd never stay for public media events too long.


End file.
